


Together was All I knew

by Yuhime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Journey, Reminiscing, it could be ot4, spoilers if you haven't completed the game yet sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhime/pseuds/Yuhime
Summary: I'm waiting here for you.Prompto looks back on everything that has happened and is very satisfied with his life.





	Together was All I knew

**Author's Note:**

> [ Soundcloud playlist for fic here!](https://soundcloud.com/yuhime-saito/sets/together-was-all-i-knew/s-DXvcz%20)

If he were to be honest with himself, he had a pretty good life.

Prompto changed himself for the better, became friends with Noctis and stuck by his side to Lunfreya’s request and his own, made everlasting bonds with the friends and people around him, saved the world and looked after it.

So much had changed in the time that the light was brought back.

Insomnia had major renovations done to itself after the major clean-up efforts by the people, Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, anyone that still viewed Insomnia as home and wanted to restore it to its glory. It brings a smile to his face when he thought back to a time where everyone was getting down and dirty to clean and repair the city, Gladio being the main muscles, Ignis overseeing the repairs and renovations, which was a common joke held by the repair crew but no one dared to say it out loud near the bespectacled man as he “may be blind but he can still kill a man with his thumb.” All the while, Prompto just photographs everything, taking progress pictures to display because he knows that this would be added in the history books and everyone needed to see it, to always remember the combined efforts of everyone to revive the city and its previous glory.

He remembered how he and his friends had held a wedding ceremony for the late King Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, a wedding that everyone had been waiting for and had finally happened, even if the bride and groom weren’t there. Prompto would try to joke, saying that the bride and groom were too good to show up but he held it back, unsure if he would get strange looks but he knows that Noctis would laugh, which only brings a sorrowful smile to the elderly man. It was all politics anyway.

Prompto goes through his old camera, outdated as the kids would call it but he defends his first ever camera. Sure, she’s falling apart a little and she doesn’t take that high quality of pictures anymore and sure, he doesn’t have his friends around anymore to take goofy photos but she’s still a beaut in his eyes and still functioning enough to look through the loads of sd cards he has saved over the years.

He stretches his neck a little, the joints cracking and he groans in satisfaction, sitting back in his plush chair, his bleary vision taking in the grand view of the throne room. So, this is what it looks like from up here, he thinks to himself, moving to put his elbow on the armrest of the throne beside him. Prompto remembers when he used to be on the ground below, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis at his side when they first bowed to the late King Regis and left for their journey, the beginning of the end of everything as he so fondly remembers it now but, they didn’t know back then and ‘back then’ just seems like yesterday to the eighty years old man.

Once the Citadel was restored to its previous glory, the palace mostly served as a historic landmark, a museum almost, of everything that has happened, the prophecy that led the world to eternal darkness, the history of the man who set the whole thing in motion in the first place, how the world was lost but found again thanks to the sacrifices of everybody who had lost their lives fighting to protect the last King of Lucis as well as the ultimate sacrifice of the King. There is a grand memorial within the palace, the names of the people engraved into obsidian so that they may be remembered and honored for their service to the world. Sometimes people bring flowers to show their appreciation and gratefulness, other times it’s friends and surviving family members of those lost and it’s harder to witness, the heartbreak of knowing you lost someone for the greater good but, from what Prompto heard, they are just happy that they were remembered and will be for a long time.

Prompto had said maybe he would go back to Hammerhead and work at the garage with Cindy but once the repairs for the city were done, he realized that he cared about his real home too much to leave and instead, appointed himself as the head museum director and lead tour guide because learning about the history of the late king, the journey he went through, and what had happened up to this point in time from someone who experienced it and had a hand in it is something that no one can beat. Plus, Prompto found that he enjoyed it as he gets access to restricted areas that he implemented so sitting next to the throne was his favorite past time, never daring to sit upon it himself.

Ignis was never around much, too busy setting up a government for the city now that he and members of a council that he picked out himself decided to do away with the prospect of kings and queens and tried to work for something more unified. However, Prompto was lucky that they got to work in the same building so the blonde saw his friend around more or less. In fact, Prompto had heard of the council working on relations with Niflheim and establishing an alliance now the magic was more or less done away with. Gladiolus decided to leave Insomnia to live in Lestallum and work at the Power plant. Prompto thought that was the most random thing he ever heard the man say as he never showed any interest in working there, but if the blonde had to guess, it was the powerful women that was most likely responsible for his moving away, even if the larger man insisted that, in the case something were to ever happen again, Gods forbid, then there would always be light somewhere.

It's been so long since then, though. Times were moving fast, too fast in Prompto’s opinion. Technology is advancing at such a rate that there are new models of everything, whether it be phones, consoles, cars, etc. the next year. The city was populated once more and the walls were done away with, making Insomnia accessible to anyone, not keeping the outside world out or the inside world in. Times are changing but all because he knows that Noctis allowed it to change, that he and his friends helped paved the way for the change and watched over it, just like they said they would.

And just like they said they would, they would always be there for each other whenever they can.

Ignis was the first to go, dying at the age of seventy-nine. He went quietly, peacefully, and unexpectedly. Iris wanted to have everyone over for dinner at her home in Cape Caem, finding that she loved that place more than she ever thought she could and just like they promised, they all arrived. It was such a beautiful night and after dinner, Prompto sat outside with Ignis near the cliff edge, wanting to feel and hear the ocean breeze, per Ignis’ request. They were sitting in rocking chairs, something Iris bought as a joke but kept because they were just so darn comfy. They sit in silence for a while until Ignis spoke.

“You know, I’m happy with everything. I thought I wouldn’t, having lost my vision…my brother…but after everything we’ve done, I can confidently say that we did everything right and that I’m satisfied with that.”

Prompto smiled and nods to that. He turned to ask Ignis if he wanted to go back inside but only saw the elderly man snoozing softly. Prompto laughed airily and slowly got up, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder to shake him awake but he doesn’t jolt awake like he usually does.

“Iggy? C’mon, let’s go inside, I’m cold.” He tells him through his tears, his sounds of laughter turning into sobs as he realizes that his friend had passed on, happily, quietly, willingly.

A memorial service was held at the Palace.

Gladiolus was the next to pass, having suffered from a heart attack while working at the plant. He was fine at first, laying in a hospital bed at the age of eighty-two. Prompto remembers rushing to Lestallum so quickly as soon as he heard. The doctors kept telling him to stop pushing himself too hard at such an old age but would usually encounter a very defensive Gladio, saying that he’s not too old to work and that he’s healthy as a bull, maybe even healthier.

That was the first time, when Gladio was alright for the most part but listened to the doctor and stopped working, moving in with Iris and living out the last of his days watching the ocean, feeling the breeze hearing the waves crashing against the rocks and cliffside. They had relocated the King’s boat to the dock below the lighthouse, where the elderly man had said he would love to maintain the beauty of a ship. But if Prompto were to be honest, he’s sure that the only reason why Gladiolus wanted to stay in Cape Caem was so that he could be close to Ignis’ spirit, something the man claims that he can feel is still there, he had even confronted him about it.

“It’s there somewhere, as crazy as it feels, but I know Iggy’s here. In the garden probably, that was his favorite place.” Gladio told Prompto, because he’s always loved him and he knows Ignis had loved him as well so, maybe the old Shield was telling the truth that time.

Prompto wasn’t there when Gladio passed, just receiving a call from a crying Iris that he wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing and Prompto just sitting on the phone, crying with her still on the line.

Another memorial service was held at the Palace.

Now?

Only he remains and though it’s a lonely feeling, he knows that his friends are waiting for him.

He looks down at his camera and smiles, a picture of Noctis placing a quick kiss on Prompto’s lips, the following photos of the prince-back-then warping away and blurry photos of a youthful and free-spirited Prompto chasing after him.

Yes, Noctis and Luna may be married but Prompto knows that deep in his heart, Noctis still loves him. The fooling around they did when they were young was surged by hormones but also love. Something they both recognized in each other since high school and have been together ever since. The confusion and awkward stage they went through to try and figure out how everything worked was worth it when they just did what felt natural and naturally, they just loved each other, wholly and purely.

Prompto feels short of breath as of late and tired nonetheless. He looks down at his watch to see that his next tour will be coming up soon so, he decides to take a small nap, there’s no harm in that. He pulls his old phone out, outdated as a lot of people would say as it runs so slow but in his defense, it was the top model back in his day.

He laughs to himself incredulously. ‘ _Back in his day’_ , he really does sound like an old man.

He opens the text chain he once held with Noctis, the last message being their princely friend, asking him where he was. He knows the message won’t send but he can’t help himself. He closes his phone and yawns, sitting back, legs stretched out in front of him, fingers clasped together and resting on his stomach. Someone will wake him up eventually.

\---

_“-to?”_

_“-ompto?”_

“Dude, wake up!”

Prompto jolts up, yelping in shock as he clutches at his shirt above his heart, trying to calm himself down. He looks up and sees Noctis, young, in his twenties, looking down at the blonde, leaning forward with his hands on his slightly bent knees.

“Geez, and they call me the sleeping one.”

Prompto just rolls his eyes and grabs a fistful of the other’s shirt collar, bringing him forward and planting his lips on his. But Noctis isn’t complaining, returning the kiss eagerly. He takes a seat beside his friend on the throne, albeit a little sloppy as he slouches, resting his head in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the armrest and looks out to the rest of the throne room.

“You can have a chair in here but we are going to get you a new one.”

“What’s wrong with the one I have?”

“It doesn’t match.”

“You’re joking.”

They both laugh, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“Man, where’s Gladio and Iggy?”

“At Cape Caem, duh.”

“Should we meet them there?”

Prompto shrugs and stretches his arms up, letting out a groan.

“How’d you know I was gonna be here anyway?” He asks, not remember giving the prince any indication that he would be here but Noctis fishes his phone out of his pocket, a notification popping up on the lock screen.

“Got your text, duh.”

Prompto gives his lover a confused look and takes the phone from his grasp.

“I texted you? What did I say?”

**[Prompto]**

_I’m waiting here for you._

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO DYING
> 
> No but seriously, my heart was hurting the entire time I was writing this like writing Ignis' death had me in TEARS BOI but it was time to pass on and they were ok with that. I tried to make the ending as ambiguous as I could, actually, I was trying to make this entire thing ambiguous but I think I pretty much failed that, oh well.  
>  **Spire by Limbo ft. Dorothy** was the song that inspired this fic because I was listening to it at school and suddenly my brain thought 'ok, but like hear me out.' It's included in the playlist that is mentioned up top and I would recommend listening to it.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Also yes, Prompto is young and in his 20s at the very end idk if it was clear.


End file.
